


Curses and Knots (WIP)

by Avaeryn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxiety, Anxious Nico, F/M, I'll add more tags as I go?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nico Feels, Nico fucks shit up, Nico probably gets in trouble, Oblivious Nico, Soulmates, The seven are dorks, Will knows magic, Will saves Nico, Witchcraft, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaeryn/pseuds/Avaeryn
Summary: updates to resume, soon. hopefully. ahhhhhhA Solangelo fic because I need practice writing and I figured this would be a good way to practice.Nico di Angelo doesn't know he can magic.Nico is magicking all over the place.This causes a lot of problems for the new kid.An irate Will Solace has to stop this menace,Before things go very wrong.I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, ahhhh.





	1. Where Magic is real, and you're in (big) trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the Archive Warnings because I don't know if Underage applies?  
> Hazel/Nico = Grade 10  
> Will/Frank/Leo/Piper = Grade 11  
> Percy/Annabeth/Jason = Grade 12 
> 
>  
> 
> More notes at the end.

 

 

The sixth time Nico di Angelo tried to curse someone, he destroyed their vocal chords.

                Nico came across the website while researching spells to banish nightmares at two in the morning. Because even Nico, a bona fide night zombie, still needed some sleep. And the nightmares that plagued him since the start of term haven’t helped.

Nico ran his fingers through his dark hair and stared at the page in disbelief. The site looked like it time travelled from an early 2000s myspace blog. Sparkling star, sun and moon gifs surrounded the header _Hexes and Curses for your Enemies_.

“What the…” Nico whispered. He stifled a yawn and pulled himself up from lying on his stomach and dragged his notebook into his lap. “This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve seen all week.” It made Nico cringe. The main text, a sickly green coloured papyrus front, stood out against the black skull patterned background. Nico made a mental note to save the website so he could show it to Annabeth the next time he wanted to make her uncomfortable.

Nico toggled between programs on his laptop to pause his favourite podcast, _Histories and Myths from Ancient Greece,_ to play the new music from Fall Out Boy.

He scrolled through the table of contents, each spell getting increasingly more outrageous. It surprised Nico to see the colourful array of spells the site’s author had gathered.

“A spell to make your enemies urinate every time they sneeze. A spell for burnt coffee, a spell to burn bacon, attract ghosts, vanity…” Nico read out. “These are so bizarre.”

Nico had to wonder about the person that created these spells and this website. He figured the author was an angst filled teenager like himself or maybe an angst filled adult, judging from the atrocious web design. The most nauseating feature, a warning in giant red papyrus sat under the title:

 

 

Nico got out of bed to grab a pen from his desk. He swore as he accidentally pulled the headphones from the jack and his music belted out _[_ _¯Just here for the psych assessment, I’m just here for the, for the... Fall_ _¯]_ “Crap, crap, crap” Nico said. He rushed back to his bed and fumbled to mute his computer, knocking over his chair, the laundry hamper of clean clothes, his laundry hamper of dirty clothes and two empty tea mugs from his collection on his bedside table.

_Buzz buzz_

The cellphone on Nico’s bed lit up the darkness. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. A text from Hazel read _Go to sleep._ Nico replied, _Sorry about the noise. I will soon, promise._ Nico really hoped his clumsiness wouldn’t put Hazel in a foul mood tomorrow. Hazel was scary when she didn’t get enough sleep. With the music turned off, Nico settled himself in bed with a pillow propped behind his back. He spent the rest of the night memorizing and copying out spells that caught his interest.

Nico went to bed that night knowing curses were not real. He knew no matter how much he wished it; spells could not solve your problems. He knew magic was not real. The curse was from the internet. It was written in papyrus for god’s sake. It should not have been real.

                It all started during second period Wilderness Health and Safety. Wilderness Health and Safety was an elective course that the high school ran every other year. It focused on wilderness survival. Nico did not plan on enrolling and sometimes he regretted the decision. Jason and Percy insisted he enroll with everyone.  
                “It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity! Come on Neeks! Jason and Annabeth and I put off taking the course just for you! We can all be together! It will be an adventure! We can plan an adventure with our new skills!” Percy begged for weeks. Nico said no.

Jason begged. Nico said no. Annabeth begged. Nico said no. Piper and Leo begged. Nico said no way. Hazel begged. Nico said yes.

The Wild Health teacher, Mr. Puvert took attendance then lectured for half the period. Then the class took up the homework together during the second half of class. When Nico’s teacher called on him regarding that night’s homework, Mr. Puvert’s chalk snapped in half. Nico stared straight at his teacher unapologetically and said, for the umpteenth time, it wasn’t done. The class watched Mr. Puvert cautiously, while the veins in his temple grew. Nico had a good reason for not finishing his homework—but he wasn’t about to tell his teachers about the nightmares. Not that it mattered, Mr. Puvert never listened.

                Here came the onslaught. Nico braced himself and prepared to drown out his teacher’s scolding. Most of Nico’s teachers were disappointed, but otherwise didn’t press the matter, when he hadn’t finished his homework. They knew about Bianca. Mr. Puvert had only been at the high school for a year. He never knew Bianca. He never saw what Nico had become. He had no sympathy. Mr. Puvert always made a spectacle out of Nico and his incomplete homework. Nico balled his fists and hid them in his desk.

Looking back on this moment Nico would not be able to explain exactly why he decided to recite a curse out loud. The blood pounded in his ears. Maybe the sleepless nights were finally taking their toll on Nico or maybe he had that much anger bottled up inside.

“If students do not complete their homework” Mr. Puvert glanced at Nico, “They would ultimately fail the semester if they continued on their current trajectory.”

Nico whispered the first curse that came to his mind under his breath while Mr. Puvert continued his lecture about the importance of homework completion. The atmosphere seemed to soften and become heavy at the same time, like the entire class was suddenly transported to the bottom of the ocean. Mr. Puvert made no indication something in the class had changed.

Nico looked around. He watched Jason throw a paper ball at the back of Percy’s head. Leo had his hands in his desk, a manic grin across his face and Nico knew there was some sort high velocity catapult being assembled. Piper whispered viciously under her breath at the boys’ mischief while Annabeth, Hazel and Frank continued copying notes from the textbook. None of his friends noticed that things suddenly got weird.

                Nico’s eyes snapped back to the front. The little colour Nico had in his skin drained at the scene in front of him. A faint red aura of energy tentacles appeared around Mr. Puvert.

                “Now today we are going to learn how to—” Mr. Puvert began. He stopped pacing and gingerly touched his throat. “How to build an emer—” The class never found out what skill they were going to learn that day because Mr. Puvert coughed violently and collapsed on the floor.

                Nico sat on the cold linoleum floor at the back of the classroom while the paramedics attended to Mr. Puvert. He tried to steady his breathing. _This is not your fault. Magic isn’t real. It was a coincidence._ Nico told himself. Somehow revenge did not feel as good as he imagined it in his room when he poured over those online magic grimoires. Nico shook his black hair to obscure his eyes from public views. Nico leaned forward and rested his head between his knees. _This isn’t revenge. It’s a coincidence,_ He told himself again.

Nico could feel Jason watching him. Nico raised his head and saw the blonde’s big blue eyes on him. Jason tilted his head slightly as if to ask _Are you okay?_

Nico knew why Jason hovered and over him, and watched Nico like a hawk hunting for rodents. Last week Nico spent a great deal of time and energy complaining to Jason about his teachers. Jason would probably say he complained exclusively about Mr. Puvert. That’s beside the point. The outburst included a very dramatic enactment of how he would use telekinesis to reach into his teacher’s throat and crush his vocal chords. Nico put on his best I-don’t-give-a-shit face and ignored Jason.

“This is the best health class ever in the history of health!” Percy Jackson was saying. His girlfriend Annabeth punched him in the arm. “Ouch, except for the dying teacher, obviously.”

Nico’s stomach lurched.

Jason got up quickly and laughed, “He’s not dying. Don’t be so dramatic Jackson.” He also punched Percy in the arm, earning him death glares from Percy and Nico. “Anyways, we should go for lunch. I think we’re allowed to leave. Hey Frank! Are we still on house arrest?” Jason called the last bit to the front of the room where Frank stood by as the Principal spoke with the paramedics.

Frank was one of the student body representatives. He took over the position from Jason sophomore year. Frank excused himself and hurried to his friends. “No you guys should be able to leave. They just want a few students to stay behind and give a statement about the… uh… incident.” Frank gestured over his shoulder, “Lou Ellen and Austin volunteered. We will be able to leave in a minute.”

Frank put his hand on Hazel’s shoulder and leaned down to her ear. Nico couldn’t hear what Frank said over Leo and Percy’s continued banter about their paper ball war. Hazel nodded to Frank and offered Nico a small smile. His half-sister kept those big gentle eyes on him; the ones that told Nico he would get a ‘talk’ the second Hazel could get him alone.

While his friends gathered their books and discussed the strange _incident,_ Nico’s eyes wandered to Austin and Lou Ellen talking to the paramedics. He watched them carefully. Did they see what Nico did, or might have done? If Lou Ellen or Austin had, would they tell the paramedics that a strange red glow enveloped their teacher and made him collapse? They looked concerned but did they look strange paranormal activity concerned? Nico didn’t get a chance to decide before Hazel put herself between Nico and his classmates.

“Come on Nico.” Hazel put a hand on his arm and Nico jumped. She pulled him to his feet and steered him towards the exit, “Time for food.”

Nico clutched his bag tightly. He used the weight and Hazel’s grip to keep his balance. Nico had very little energy left. _It was a coincidence,_ Nico thought. _It had to be._ Or so he told himself over and over again until he heard the special statement the school made the following morning.

\---  ---


	2. Today's Advice: If you least expect it, expect it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid Will, is in for a surprise.  
> Starting high school for the first time ever,  
> he expects monotonous and boring.  
> This is not what he signed up for when he wanted to go to a normal high school.  
> A broody dark haired boy is going to make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! It shouldn't happen too often.  
> But here's chapter 2! Will's POV. 
> 
> New chapters updating every Sunday!  
> Please tell me what you think!

Will Solace Sat in the worst seat in the wilderness health classroom— the last seat in the last row. This desk occupied the darkest corner furthest from the teacher and in Will’s opinion, the worst seat in the history of seats. The ventilation system hummed above his head, the water pipes creaked inside the wall, and shouts from the track field wafted in through the windows. Combine that with the poor acoustics… well, Mr. Puvert might as well have been a mime leading the class. Sometimes Will felt like an invisible wall erected down the middle of the classroom, usually when his classmates were goofing off.

Will understood why students clamoured, and sometimes fought, for the seats furthest from the teacher—one could day dream about cute boys, catch up on late homework, or contemplate the vast idiocy that is the universe. The world of class avoidance and inattentiveness was open to you! And he hated it. Will had difficulty concentrating without distractions. Thank-you ADHD.  

So Will studied hard every day. He completed his homework every day and he arrived to class 5 minutes early every day. So sometimes Will spent the wilderness health class planning his entire future. This particular morning he mentally kicked himself for not staying focused. If he had… well, Will truly believed he could have prevented this, or at least done something more.

One second Will had a finger wrapped up in his shaggy blond hair over his eyes, trying to decide if he needed a haircut, then the next second he looked up and found the entire class panicking after watching their teacher collapse on the floor. Will rushed in and helped as much as he could while they waited for the ambulance.

The emergency services arrived. Will hung around the back of the class next to Jimmy the skeleton while Austin and Lou Ellen talked with the paramedics. The sun pendant Will always wore around his neck glinted in the light while his fingers played with it. Will stifled a yawn and leaned against the cold stone wall.

He went over the last half an hour in his mind a dozen times. If Will had been paying attention he could have at least pinpointed where the magic originated from. It just happened so fast.

Will’s mentor told him not to get his hopes up about finding other witchlings at a public high school. It was highly unlikely that going to a school would find like-minded companions. Magic users were rare…ish. That is to say they used to be extremely rare until recent events lead to a renaissance in the old ways. But that’s another story for another time.

The blond’s eyelids felt like boulders. He slid down the wall to the floor, no longer able to support his weight. Will ignored this sudden exhaustion. He didn’t have anything to do with that hex. It was impossible. Will spent the morning composing his speech for Mr. D the guidance counsellor. Loosely titled: Why Will Solace should be allowed to take more classes than everybody else. Will swore under his breath.

“Whoa! Hey Sailor Sunshine!” Cecil smirked. “I don’t think I’ve heard you swear yet. Are you that upset we are going to have a new wild health teacher?” Cecil Markowitz, Will’s first friend at this new school, turned in his chair and looked at him. “Personally I think his teaching was subpar.”

Cecil held the school’s honorary title of chief mischief-maker. He was handsome in a youthful androgynous way, with dark hair and electric blue eyes, and a tongue that spoke in lies and half-truths. The school warned new teachers about Cecil.

“You would have to pay attention to know that,” Will shot back.

Ceil laughed and leaned back balancing his chair on two legs, “true, very true. But I’m pretty sure you know more than Mr. Puvert about wildness health and survival.” He watched Will’s eye twitch. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say I know more. A friend—well mentor really—has been teaching me survival medicinal skills for years.” Will stood up sluggishly and meandered over to an empty seat next to Cecil. “I just know different.”

“I knew it! You’re such a bookworm in every other class, I figured if you slacked off so much in this class you must know a lot. Does your cousin have the same training as you?” Cecil nodded over to Austin at the front of the class.

Will shook his head.

Austin and Will weren’t cousins, but paternal half-siblings. No one at school knew this and Will only found out recently himself. Austin and Will shared the same cornflower blue eyes as their father but that’s where the resemblance stopped. Cornrows swept Austin’s hair back in waves along his scalp. Always dressed in his personal uniform consisting of a simple loose-fitting cream coloured cotton shirt and pants the colour of charcoal. Austin possessed a dark regal beauty that demanded attention.

Will never knew how his mother came into contact with Austin’s mom, but Will suspected his father had something to do with it. He wasn’t even sure his mom knew they were half-siblings.

Cecil went quiet and studied Will’s lifeless and dazed expression. Will yawned and stared blankly at the blackboard only vaguely aware the meeting at the front of the class started to wrap up.

“You look worried, Will.” Cecil said abruptly. “Is it the thing with the counsellor or…” he glanced at the empty teacher’s desk.

 _Truthfully, both…_ Will thought to himself. He didn’t answer.

The paramedics left.

“You did your best to help, Will.” Cecil crossed his arms and stared him down, daring Will to contradict him.

“The paramedics were impressed.” Austin added. He and Lou Ellen returned. “They asked if you were planning on going into medicine.” Austin’s laugh resonated softly like a cello in a concert hall, warm and friendly. “I told them you already had a name plate made with Doctor Solace written on it!”

Will glared at his cousin, but said nothing. The whole situation worried Will more than he liked to admit. But he wasn’t about to confide his anxiety about the hex to Cecil or Austin, or anyone at school for that matter. They did not believe in magic, this wasn’t part of their reality.

“The counsellor,” Will answered eventually. A half the truth will do for the time being. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to convince them I can handle the course load, being new and everything. I would need faculty support and parental…” Will bowed his head and exhaled loudly.

“Maybe we will get a hold of your mom,” Lou Ellen smiled affectionately. “The meeting is Friday correct?”

Will nodded. “Yeah, I have three days. But I think she has a show this week and she’s nearly impossible to get a hold of on tour.” The reality of Will’s current problems suddenly hopped on his shoulders and sunk him further into his chair.

Will’s mom was a fairly famous country musician. And her current tour was the reason for Will’s school transfer. He didn’t want another year of tutors, so Will took it upon himself and arranged to stay with Austin during the school year.

“I hope Mr. Puvert will be alright,” Lou Ellen remarked sadly. “All this stress is making me hungry.” She linked her arm in Cecil’s. Will’s face must have still had a worried expression etched over it because Lou Ellen pulled Will out of his seat and linked her other arm with his. “Alright, time for sustenance. Don’t worry yourself over this, Will. We did all we could.”

But then why did Will feel so guilty? He pulled out his phone and sent a quick SOS text to his mentor. Maybe she could shed some light on this.   

Lou Ellen steered Will to his locker, pulling him from the path of several poles and doors along the way. Then the four of them headed to lunch.

Will sat with Austin, Lou Ellen and Cecil in the school’s courtyard. Armed with food and drink, he hoped to get back some of his lost energy. Will watched his classmates still wondering who was playing so carelessly with magic. Were they even playing? Maybe it was on purpose? That worried Will even more.

Being the new student made it difficult for Will to identify suspects. Will assumed the culprits were a couple with an intense connection. After all, his mentor told him how magic become infinitely more powerful when your soulmate, or consort, was around. What he knew for sure, at least one person was in his Wilderness Health class. But given the strength of the hex, both might have been.

Will’s fingers drummed against the table, keeping time with his anxious thoughts. That knowledge definitely narrowed down potential couples. While many of his classmates were in relationships, there were only a few he would peg as potential soulmates. His eyes wandered to the admirable high school squad: Frank and Hazel, Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Piper. Will knew that Leo had a really serious girlfriend, but he had yet to lay eyes on the mysterious Calypso.

Will mulled over their potential. Percy and Leo might be careless enough to dabble in magic, thinking it was a big joke… But Will was friendly with Annabeth, and she would never let Percy joke about anything like that. Regardless, they didn’t seem capable of that much anger. Unless they had tragic backstories no one knew about.

Will took a bite from his apple and watched Leo’s mop of russet-brown hair dive behind a wall of books he engineered.

Leo Valdez stood his textbooks on their sides to create a wall for his theatrical unveiling. “Percy! Check this out! I call it,” Leo paused for dramatic effect. “The Almighty Valdezinator-ego destroyer extrodinaire!”

_Click._

_SPLAT!_

A pile of whipped cream, served atop an eggo waffle shot from behind the wall of textbooks and struck Percy’s face. A large dollop of dessert topping fell onto his blue-striped swim team jacket. Seafoam coloured gumdrops fixed carefully on Leo peered out from where Percy’s eyes should sit.

“Dude, whipped cream and… is that a waffle?” Jason laughed at the breakfast food, perched atop Percy’s dark hair like a wheat-coloured beret. “Seriously, Leo? You couldn’t wait until last period?

“Jackson mocked my catapulting abilities. He had to pay and I had to prove him wrong,” Leo stated simply.

Percy calmly used the waffle to scrape as much whipped cream off his face. “At least I don’t need a machine to aim and throw for me to hit my target,” he retorted and chucked the dessert-like projectile back at Leo with deadly accuracy.

Annabeth watched unimpressed while Piper and Hazel laughed at the whipped cream now slathered through Leo’s hair.

Percy’s girlfriend told him to go clean up. Instead Percy grinned and lunged at Annabeth to try and kiss her. Too quick for her boyfriend, the blonde stuck her foot up and kicked him in the chest and Percy fell to the ground with a resounding _THUD_. “Now, seaweed brain,” Annabeth ordered.

They were amusing; Will had to give them that. Everyone in the courtyard seemed to be laughing at The Seven.

“Leo seems to be setting the bar high right off the bat.” Cecil observed. Will raised an eyebrow at him and Cecil elaborated, “Usually it takes until the winter term before they reach that level of tomfoolery.”

Will tuned back in time to see Frank drag Percy and Leo off to the restroom. Jason sat down on a bench next to the brooding, icy, and abrasive Nico di Angelo. Jason affectionately ruffled Nico’s raven hair and the young boy swatted his hand away. Nico turned and used Jason as a back rest. Will wondered how Nico ended up in a group of such colourful people.

Today Nico’s existence vividly contrasted his friends. Where they chatted and laughed enthusiastically with each other, Nico withdrew and ignored everyone. The pale boy looked like a solitary tree, frozen in the middle of winter, dark and covered in snow, among a field of fragrant wildflowers.

Will’s chest tightened. Because of Austin he heard the story of Nico and his sister Bianca before he even started at this school. Will had sympathy for Nico before he even met him. What is more, every day since starting his corner for the sullen teen grew, despite never having a proper conversation with Nico. Will watched Nico slide his jacket’s zipper up and down in a steady one, two, rhythm. Anyone could tell by his dark brown eyes, he wasn’t present.

Cecil grabbed Will by the back of his shirt, “And where do you think you are going? Hmm?” Cecil raised his eyebrows so high they threatened to become part of his hair.

Will blinked in surprised. The noise from the courtyard washed over him in a chattering wave as Cecil pulled Will out of his thoughts. It surprised Will to find himself on his feet, walking in the direction of Nico. Trying to play it cool, Will muttered something to Cecil about water and shrugged him off. He walked straight past the vibrant group of teens he watched so closely and headed to his locker.

 _Buzz buzz,_ echoed through the halls.

Will quickly pulled his phone out. _I’ll pick you up from school. Talk then. – F_

Will sighed heavily, thanking the gods. His mentor would know what to do. Will opened his locker and it shouted into the barren hall. From it Will pulled out a bottle of water and an energy drink.

 Will almost made it through the rest of the day. Key word – almost. By the time school let out and Will saw his mentor pulling up in her tiny car, Will’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and everything faded to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's my sunshine child~  
> So, what do ya'll think? Please leave a comment and let me know! I'm very friendly and would love to chat (meow).  
> I'm looking to improve my writing/story-telling skills!~
> 
> If it pursuades you to keep up with this fic (and comment and kudos~) it does have a planned ending! I'm aiming for 15-20+ Chapters.
> 
> I am putting random references to some of my favourite things in every chapter. Can you spot them? :) 
> 
> I love you all, thanks for reading!


	3. Enemies are good, but new friends are better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico POV.
> 
> SORRY FOR BEING LATE. I re-wrote half of it yesterday and added two more pages.
> 
> Nico's getting into trouble again. (But he makes a friend!)  
> But who is out to get him?  
> Gonna have to keep reading to find ouuuuut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes at the end~

 

 

His stomach felt the battleground for a titan war. Mr. Puvert’s face, disfigured in pain, burned onto the back of Nico’s eyelids – his figure, outlined in crude thick red streaks. He felt the anger boil under his skin. He tasted the bile in his mouth.

Bianca appeared beside his teacher. She frowned at Nico shaking her finger the way she always did when she scolded him for misbehaving. Then she smiled. And her face distorted into a grotesque mask, grinning manically at Mr. Puvert passed out on the floor. Bianca turned her smiling mask back to Nico and congratulated him, clapping dramatically.

Nico shook his head to try and banish the visions while teachers droned on about subjects he didn’t care about. He rested his head against the desk and breathed in the old smell of laminate wood mixed with disinfectant. By the end of fourth period a cold sweat graced Nico’s forehead, his bangs, now damp, stuck to his skin.

“Nico, you look awful. You should go to the nurse’s office,” Hazel whispered from beside him.

He turned his head to Hazel. The golden disks framed by dark lashes were clouded with worry. She was the only person who worried enough to keep badgering him. When he didn’t respond her brows furrowed in frustration.

Hazel hadn’t left Nico’s side since the incident. Normally her mothering, while sometimes mildly embarrassing, comforted Nico, but right now he just wanted to be left alone.

The bell tolled, _ding-dong, ding-dong._ Fourth period was over and the school erupted in activity.

Nico moved through the halls on auto-pilot. One more class, he told himself. Then he could get home and figure this out.

Hazel buzzed in Nico’s ear, filling his nostrils with the smell of apples and spices, the entire way to their final class. Irritation slowly welled up inside him. Nico took his seat by one of the large windows. The afternoon sun did nothing to warm him.

The desk vibrated, _buzz_ _buzz._ A text popped up on his phone. _Are you okay? Hazel keeps messaging me. She’s worried. – Jason_

His eye twitched and Nico became fully aware of Hazel’s gaze burning holes through him. His breath quickened and the room started to spin slowly like a merry-go-round. Nico raised his hand “May I go to the washroom?”  and he rushed out of class.

A cool breeze wrapped around him. Nico’s shivered and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Left. The concrete floor met each step with a soft tap released into the corridor.  Nico moved through the halls, eyes unfocused on his surroundings. Another left, right.

… The exit?

Nico shook his head, “How did…” He watched the double doors and they seemed to melt before his eyes. Nico wanted to touch them, the wood and glass dripped into a pool on the floor like heavy cream. Then he blinked and the door was solid and whole again. His chest began to tighten.

Nico entered the washroom and headed to his favourite spot – the large handicap stall at the back. The lavatory smelled like disinfectant and cheap pine air freshener. He sat with his back against the wall and found that his legs and hands were shaking.

“That wasn’t me,” Nico hissed. “It wasn’t me. Magic isn’t real.” Nico chanted over and over again, “Magic isn’t real. Magic isn’t real.” Nico sat there in the same spot until his tailbone ached and his feet went numb. Nico held his shaking hands against his chest.

How is this possible? It must have been a coincidence. Mr. Puvert’s materialized before him again. Nico closed his eyes tight but the image wouldn’t leave. His anxiety got worse.

He listened to boys periodically enter and use the bathroom over the period. How long had he been gone?

_Ding-dong ding-dong, the last bell of the day rang out._

What if magic was real? He hurt his teacher. Nico’s anger took over again, and he hurt someone. He thought about all the other times he uttered curses in his rage. Had they been real too? A spell he learned weeks ago suddenly came to him, a spell to calm the nerves. _How fitting_ he thought. Should he try? Nico crossed his legs and centered himself. He would. It was a healing spell, what harm could it bring?

                                _The dark is gone, I welcome light_  
                                Lord and Lady please lend me your might  
                                And take all the things that leave me blind  
                                Release the fear from the depths of my mind  
                                So peace and calm can cover me  
                                As I will so mote it be

Nico repeated the chant three times. As he spoke Nico felt all his fears, worries, the anxiety about possibly hurting his teacher, gathered like small streams of cool water on his skin and left him. Nico finished in awe at the sudden tranquility he felt, and as the spell completed its job, Nico fell over, unconscious.  

The sounds of students, excited about the end of day, of lockers slamming and feet pounding faded away. _Buzz buzz, buzz buzz._

Nico’s phone vibrated against the grey tiled floor. It rang again and again. The vibrations echoed in the empty washroom, bouncing off the stone walls and steel stalls. The small boy’s form, crumpled and worn, stayed still.

Jason found Nico.

 “What’s going on with you, Neeks?” he frowned and put a finger to Nico’s nose. Deciding the boy wasn’t in need of serious medical attention; Jason hauled Nico over his shoulders in a fireman’s lift and carried him home with Hazel.

***

Nico woke up in his bedroom with an IV stuck in his arm. He sat up slowly. His body ached slightly from each movement. The sun filled the sky in with strokes of gold and alizarin crimson. The clouds dressed in deep plum. He grabbed his phone from the side table to snap a photo to reference for later and he noticed the date: Friday Sept 29th 2017\. He’d been unconscious for four days.

He watched the saline drip, “Well that explains the IV…”

Nico got up and pulled the needle out of his arm. For the first time in weeks he felt rested. The closet doors flung open, and laundry filled the air overhead Nico as he dug looking for a sweater. He pulled one over his head and looked in the mirror. His reflection started back, seemingly unimpressed with his sweater choice – _I’M NOT CUTE, I’M PUNK ROCK_ – an old gift from Hazel. She thought it was funny, Nico vowed never to wear it outside.

The house floor boards groaned under every step. His father’s house was by no means modest. Nico still wasn’t adjusted to the lavish living, despite having lived with his father for nearly 6 years. Large paintings adorned many of the walls, alcoves were dedicated to classical sculptures and by far the most ostentatious feature was the chandelier in the front entrance. An entire tree hung from the second story ceiling, decorated with thousands of small lights in the branches. Nico liked the shadows that the branches cast on the walls. It made you feel like you were walking down stairs into the center of the woods.

From the top of the stairs Nico saw Hazel. She held the door open for Jason who appeared to be leaving, or maybe coming, Nico wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know what’s going on with him today” Hazel said.

Long shadows stretched across the floor. The light painted every available surface in thick hues of blood-orange. He stayed still, listening.

“Maybe something is going around. I heard Will Solace got carried off by some girl with green hair the same day I found Nico. He’s also been out of school sick all week.”

“You’re just the sweetest, y’know? First you help me drag him home, and then you stop by every day to check on him. I’m so glad my stubborn brother has a friend like you.”

Jason got him home? Nico took a long deep breath in and slowly exhaled. That’s right; he was in the bathroom at school. And there was a spell? An anxiety attack? It seemed a bit unreal. His hands hung at his sides. _Strange_ , he thought. Nico used his thumbs to crack the rest of his fingers.

“It’s fine Hazel. I worry about him y’know?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Hazel asked.

Nico descended the stairs slowly. A halo of light gathered around Hazel in the door, framing her warm brown skin and cinnamon coloured hair in fiery gold. His eyes met Jason’s. Nico raised a hand and waved to him, indicating he was fine.

Jason smiled and nodded. “Thanks for the offer Hazel, but I’ve got to get home. Thalia is arriving tonight.” Jason laughed and gave Hazel a quick hug. “See you later. Bye Nico!” he called over Hazel’s shoulder..

The front door closed with a soft click. Nico reached the main landing. His limbs were heavy like he had training weights attached to his wrists and ankles, but otherwise he felt completely normal.

Hazel squeezed his shoulder “I’m so glad you’re awake. I have food ready, you must be starving!” .

The house felt lonely. Or maybe that was just Nico. He wondered if the universe dumped his life into a surrealist painting. Nico snuck off to his bedroom without making a sound. He threw himself into his bed.

“What is going on?” Nico exhaled deeply, his breath rose before him in a mist.

On one hand Nico didn’t want to consider that the shit spells he found online, memorized and used, as a purely hypothetical scare tactic, actually worked. But on the other hand… “Wouldn’t that be neat…?” Nico felt his stomach turning in knots. Only one way to find out.

The notebook where Nico kept written copies of things like spells and diagrams, and anything he found interesting, stayed hidden between the headboard and mattress. He grabbed it. The pages flew back and forth until Nico found what he was looking for.

A fancy symbol used to create a boundary wall between the caster and the outside world. Nico really wanted to be left alone, so he got to work. He grabbed a piece of chalk he stole from school and drew the design on the floor across the entrance to his bedroom.

He sat down and listened to the low rumble of cars on the streets and the branches being to the will of the four winds, and wondered if it would work.

_Knock knock knock_

“Nico, I brought you dinner.” Hazel opened the door with one hand, held a tray of food in the other and balanced a broom in the crook of her elbow, “Nico?”

Hazel saw Nico on his bed. She stood at the doorway. Had it worked? Nico’s stomach lurched again.

“Nico,” Hazel said more sharply.

Did she know what he did? Did she know magic too? Nico’s mind continued to race. How could she be without telling him? Nico stared at his half-sister and watched her walk in his room.

Hazel burst out, “What… is with this mess? Clothes everywhere! Why are the lights off? You’ve been unconscious for day, have some light!” Hazel flicked the light switch with so much force it nearly broke and stomped into his room.

Nico shrunk into his bed, “I… uh… Sorry Hazel.”

Hazel put down the try of food on his desk, “I’ll be right back.”

Nico began to panic slightly. He really did not want to talk to Hazel about Monday. His feet hit the floor and padded to his desk. Food. The spicy aroma of stewed beef and potatoes assaulted his nose and his stomach did a back flip. Okay, no food. Nico paced around his room thinking, and tripped over an old pair of sneakers.

Hazel came back to her half-brothers room 5 minutes later, only to find a post-it note on his bed with ‘Sorry’ scribbled across it and the window open.

Nico ran. His legs burned and his breath came in laboured gasps faster than normal, but he didn’t stop. He ran as hard as he could for as long as he could. When Nico finally looked up to take in his surroundings he was unsurprised to find himself in the middle of Pluto Cemetery. He gripped his knees and panted, apparently being knocked out for several days can really bring a guy down.

From his pocket, Nico pulled out his phone and opened the flash light app. There were no light poles here, the only illumination came from the moon, stars and tiny electric candles at some of the newer grave sites.

“GRRRRRRRRR-RUFF”

Nico yelled! He dropped his phone and stumbled backwards into a cold tombstone. The phone landed flashlight down in the grass.

The shadows all around him let out a low cautious growl.

Nico looked all around frantically for the source of the noise. He spun in circles, looking for any trace of movement. Finally he found it behind an old gravestone, decorated in skeletons from the early 1900s. A small dog, somewhat like a whippet with long shaggy black fur, curled to the ground. Teeth, so white they were visible in the low light of the graveyard, flashed as it growled again.

“Whoa there tiny dog-thing,” Nico held his hands up.

The dog’s eyes caught a bit of light and shone the colour of fire. Nico slowly reached down for his phone— _Zmmm!_ — he winced. A red line bloomed in the pale flesh of Nico’s hand. The cut stung. Nico watched green mist spew from the wound. The small dog-like creature ran up to Nico and crouched between his legs. It liked his hand and the stinging stopped.

A long dark something came at him from the left. He dodged it. It ran. Blood pounded in Nico’s ears. The dog barked. It whipped around. Nico braced himself. It evaded tombstones like black lighting cutting through the air! The dog yelped. Nico turned. He jumped and rolled. He grabbed the dog. It bounced off a tombstone. It headed straight for Nico. A dark blur coming closer and closer! Nico yelled! The dog roared!

The dog roared? Nico looked down at the creature in his arms. It eyes glowed and a long penetrating roar, more powerful and thick than any lion’s, filled the graveyard.

He saw what it was – long thin daggers frozen in flight. They shook, slowly at first then more violently.

The roar from the tiny dog-like thing grew louder and louder. Like glass broken by sound, the daggers shattered.

Clouds furled across the night sky, obscuring the moon and stars. The animal went quiet and Nico looked down at it, “What the hell are you?”

 “Ruff!” It licked Nico’s chin and panted.

“Well…” Nico looked around nervously. “You just saved my ass dog.”

The dog in question clawed its way on to Nico’s shoulder and began to growl again, its hackles standing on end.

“I think now is a good time to leave.” Nico held the pup against him and ran to the exit. As soon as he passed through the gates he hit a wall of warm air. He rubbed his hands together, only now realizing how unnaturally cold it had been in the graveyard.

Nico dropped the dog at the top of his driveway fully expecting it to run. What he did not expect was for it to jump up and stand across his shoulders for a second time.

“Well this is only mildly annoying I suppose. Have you appointed yourself as my official guard dog then?”

It dug it’s nails into his shoulder like a cat. Nico resigned himself to the fact that the dog-thing wasn’t going anywhere for the time being. He walked into the garage. The air was stale and dusty from box upon box of newspapers that his father had collected. The lights hummed when Nico flicked them on. A old couch and few dressers were shoved against the back wall.

“I’ll bring you some food in the morning,” Nico said. He sat the creature down onto the couch and left, locking the door behind him.

Over his post-it note to Hazel a new message was scrawled. It said ‘You suck’.

Nico smiled sadly. The daunting thought of explaining a stray maybe-dog on top of everything else weighted heavily on his mind until he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... There are a couple parts where I really just didn't want to try a make it make sense. Like Nico's eyes adjusting in the dark after already being in the dark for a week?  
> Nico has a special family doctor that does house calls. 
> 
> I hope people liked it. ~   
> Now time for a nap. ~


	4. Where Will Unknowingly Becomes Acquainted With Prophetic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has some funky dreams and learns more about paired souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update in a while. Family craziness happened and I hit a bit of a roadblock.   
> Might have to change it to bi-weekly updates just so I don't throw myself under a bus every week trying to finish a chapter. 
> 
> Anyways,   
> Hope you enjoy it~

_Will stood by the river Braylion. Sun spots moved with the leaves and tickled his cool caramel skin. Cedar, moist from yesterday’s rainfall, filled his lungs. A giant red octopus clung to the branches above him. Thousands of pink eggs filled with baby octopi decorated the trees. They hung from the branches like long clusters of grapes._

_The voice of David Attenborough echoed through the trees, “The mother octopus will stay and care for her young, never leaving for food, until the eggs hatch, and then she will die.”_

_The mother octopus plucked leaves from the cedar trees and they fell slowly to the ground all around him. By the time the leaves reached the ground, they had shriveled and dried up. Will’s blond bangs caught one. He pulled the dark green leaf from his hair. The smell was familiar, “green tea?” The boy watched the leaves fall into the river and noticed the water slowly turned from clear crystal to pale green._

_Will stepped forward into the branches to see the tiny cephalopods. The thousands of eggs swayed back and forth, tinkling like wind chimes. He smiled and ran his fingers through them; with every strike of the eggs, they let loose a wave of music. Each egg had two black spots and if Will looked close enough he could see the tiny legs curled at the base of each egg._

_Momma octopus raised her tentacles and curled them around Will. The sun set rapidly and plunged the forest into darkness and snuffed out all the sounds that made this spot feel like home to Will. The only light came from the giant red octopus. His heart began to race. The tentacles stretched out and transformed into long thin daggers. Every one pointed at him. The sounds of the eggs became hollow and Will realized that every egg had been replaced with a bleached skull. The octopus lunged for him – Will screamed – and woke up._

Rows of drying herbs adorned the walls, creating a pleasant pattern against the stormy blue walls. Will vaguely recognized the large room. The open kitchen with an old wood stove burning logs of cedar, pots and pans hanging above a kitchen island that reflected the sun from the large windows behind him, the shelves of books that lined the walls in front of him – it was his mentor’s house. Will had only been to her home once before, and that was a few years ago.

The morning sun shone brightly and bathed Will in warm light and this realization confused him because it was Monday afternoon.

“What time is it?” Will wondered aloud.

A voice from behind Will answered, “almost seven thirty in the morning my darling!”

“I’ve been passed out for almost eighteen hours?”

“More like forty two,” was the sing-song reply.

A door opened in the distance and footsteps on the hard floor grew louder. A second voice spoke, “Ah good, you’re awake. Sasha can you grab the juice for the kid?”

“Certainly m’love!” Sasha replied and more footsteps hurried away.

Wooden legs scrapped across stone and Farrin, Will’s mentor, sat next to him. “How are you feeling?” Farrin’s cool green eyes watched him intently. The dark brown that framed her tanned face fell over her shoulders turning bright green.

“Exhausted. I feel kind of dead,” Will answered.

“Can you sit up?”

“Of course I can, why–” Will only just realised he could barely lift his hands. He struggled against the weight of his body and began to panic. “Why-why can’t I move?” Try as he might, Will couldn’t lift his own body any more.

“I was afraid of that,” Farrin sighed loudly. “I don’t want to call your bloody mother again...”

“My mom?” Will watched Farrin shudder in her seat. He never really thought about his mother and his mentor talking before, they were both two very separate parts of his life that he never really considered would intersect. He noted the sour tone Farrin had when she referred to Will’s mom.

“Yes, I wasn’t able to wake you up Monday, so I had to call your school. They ask a lot of questions.” Farrin stood up and walked behind Will’s head. “I told them I was your guardian, which I might as well be.” She muttered the last part under her breath. Her hands reached under him and she pulled him up by the armpits.

Sasha returned and slid a large foam triangle behind him so Will could sit upright.

“Anyways,” Farrin continued, “they called your mother to verify. The only reason the cops are here for kidnapping is because of your dear mother. She called me and made me swear to keep her updated. Drink.”

Will found a glass and straw suddenly at his lips, “Right…” He drank half the glass in one long gulp. Will watched light spots move on the ceiling, this was going to put a damper on his plans for the week, especially if he couldn’t move. “Fair, what exactly happened to me?”

“I think someone used all your energy up,” she answered. Sasha came back and handed her a large mug of, what Will assumed to be, green tea. He must have looked clueless, because Farrin continued, “you know how magic races in video games have mana? Well it’s the same idea with”—

Will cut her off, “I know what you meant by energy. What do you mean someone used it?” He began to get defensive, “I wasn’t carelessly casting spells at school, if that’s what you were implying.”

“I know. I know. I said someone else did.”

“Someone else? How is that possible? Can another witch really steal my energy like that without my knowledge?”

Farrin thought about it for a moment, “Stealing it could be possible under the correct conditions, but I suspect your soul pair is the culprit.”

Will was reluctant to accept this hypothesis and in his silence Sasha held up the glass again to his mouth. He obliged and took another drink. “I remember you telling me about pairs of witches that can do powerful magic. I thought it might be a pair that cast that hex on my teacher.”

“Oh? That’s a start. First, what led you to that conclusion?” Farrin asked.

“Well, it looked immediate. I’m still a novice at detecting magic, but if it was a single witch, there would have been traces of a spell having been cast and after a couple weeks in that class I would have noticed it.”

“Correct. I assume you have classmates you suspect?”

Will hesitated, “sort of. There are a few people that could be soulmates in my class.”

“Soul pair,” Farrin corrected him. “The idea of a soulmate usually has a lot of romantic undertones and for a witch that’s not always the case. Paired souls are two beings who complement each other so much; it creates these explosions of energy. Witches harness this energy to perform magic.”

“Like a chemical reaction?” Will remembered the experiments his science teacher showed them during the first week of school.

“Exactly. Many witches don’t have romantic relationships with their soul pair.” Farrin stated matter-of-factly.

“Why though? If two people are so well suited for each other, why wouldn’t they have a relationship? Is it because they just don’t like each other in that way?” Will remembered when he first learned about paired souls from his mentor. It was in the same forest he had dreamed of this morning, on the edge of the ____ river. Will didn’t quite believe her at first, but then Sasha came by with their dinner. Sasha summoned what must have been ten thousand lightning bugs and they flew in a ring around the three of them. For years after that day, Will fantasized about his soulmate; he wanted the same magical, perfect relationship Farrin and Sasha had.

Farrin raised an eyebrow and smirked, “It would be bestiality.”

“Oh my gods,” Will threw a pillow at her. “That’s so gross!”

She caught it and smiled. “Many witches’ soul pairs are animals,” Farrin reminded him. “My mom’s is a snake right now,” she looked away for a moment, “I think.” Her head turned to Sasha and Sasha nodded. “Yes, so animal pair. Well it dampens the potential a bit, since an animal can’t actively improve their skills. Anyways, you’re getting better quicker than I anticipated. That’s good, hopefully tomorrow you’ll be able to stand.”

“I suspect the person who did cast those spells isn’t doing too well,” Sasha added. “They probably ended up in the hospital.”

“Spells, as in plural? You mean more than one hex was cast?” Will clutched the blanket covering him, “who else was hurt?”

“We don’t know if it was another hex, but another spell was definitely cast. Why else do you think you passed out at the end of the day?”

“I just thought it was a side effect of being around that hex when it was cast.”

“Unlikely, I trained you better than that. There’s a high possibility that the person we’re looking for will be in that class, I doubt any student would have been able to perform that kind of magic without having a visual on their target. How many kids are in that class?”

Will thought for a moment, “thirty-one including myself.”

“Well… that’s better than the whole school I guess. Sasha and I will work on a plan, you rest some more. Don’t worry Will, everything will work out,” and with that said, Farrin and Sasha left him alone.

His mentor’s words of encouragement felt like a guillotine hanging over his head. The last time she offered kind words like that, well, let’s just say, the situation wasn’t ideal for all parties involved. As suspicious as those words felt, Will knew he could trust her. He settled himself down into bed. Plus it was just a simple case of careless magic.

_The sun hung high in the sky and the heat penetrated Will’s core. He found himself in the garden surrounded by lilies in full bloom. Lilies as pink as a fresh blush, lilies the colour of wild flames and ones as blue as the night sky stretched before his eyes. Sasha called him inside. She wore a transparent shawl that reminded Will of a waterfall, it was her favourite. Will remembered how sad she had been when it got ruined._

_It was Will’s first time at his mentor’s house. His mother was performing three sold out shows in Seattle and so Will travelled to Vancouver Island to visit Farrin for the weekend. He had been studying with her for just over three years now and he was ecstatic at the trip. First things first, breakfast. Farrin placed a stack of lavender pancakes in front of him, it towered over his head._

_“That’s too many!” Will laughed._

_“No, no! The pancakes are as tall as you, sweetness! Everyone eats pancake stacks that are the same height. It’s a birthday tradition!” Sasha expertly placed two more stacks of pancakes down on the table, nodding approvingly. Both towers of breakfast rose into the rack of hanging pots that hung from ceiling over the table._

_“But your tummies are too small, miss! Farrin, tell her! Your tummies are too small,” Will exclaimed!_

_“Do you remember one of our first lessons? Never ask a lady where she puts her breakfast.” Farrin opened her jacket and dropped all the pancakes inside. “Hurry Will, we have to leave soon.”_

_Will ate his breakfast and drank his juice. Now it was time to leave. Will slung his backpack over his shoulders and took Farrin and Sasha’s hands. Together they left the kitchen, through the side door that lead to the hall, and walked into Farrin’s favourite shop-Earth Wicks._

_She promised to get Will a birthday present during their last lesson. The shop wasn’t too busy. Wind chimes hung in the windows and dream catchers from the ceiling. The whole shop smelled sweet and musky, like how Will imagined a grandmother’s cottage might smell. Jewelery trees carried dozens of different pendulums, the book shelves were filled with different tombs on divination and magic. Stacks of tarot decks were out on a table next to a collection of singing bowls._

_Will spent a long time just taking in the whole shop while Farrin and Sasha talked with the owner and the woman behind the cash register. Eventually Farrin introduced Will. The owner was an older lady that reminded Will of the grandmother tree from Pocahontas._

_“Look at the precious little munchkin. He’s just adorable Fair.” She turned to Will and studied him up and down with her shrewd milky eyes. “What’s your favourite thing, this old bat has taught you so far, eh?”_

_“Um, well, learning about chalk-ras was really neat… but I think I like the forest doctor lessons best. I..” Will rung his shirt in his hands nervously, “I want to be a doctor when I grow up.” Will paused for a moment and added, “the couple magic was really cool too, I want to do what Farrin and Sasha do someday.”_

_The old lady’s laugh boomed through the shop, “Well you’re certainly an ambitious little munchkin.”_

_“He’s got a lot of spunk, that’s for sure. Have you decided what you want for your present?” Farrin crouched down to his level, “We do have to go home eventually.”_

_Will pointed to the stone pendulums, “I like those.”_

_Sasha clapped her hands, “Excellent choice, sweetie! Here, let me show you how to find the perfect one for you!” She picked him up and sat him on the counter so he had full access to all the hanging stones. The other lady from the shop came over and helped explain the different types of stones and uses._

_Farrin and the willow tree owner continued to chat. Will thoroughly enjoyed the process of asking questions and seeing the stone move in different directions, it was like real magic. Mostly Will focused on his task of choosing the right stone, or rather finding the right stone that chooses you. Until his name came up again._

_The temperature dropped. The other clients in the shop vanished, and group of kids in the back corner became a pile of bones. “He wants to learn soul magic, eh? Funny thing is, he seems complete as he is. You’ve tried it with him and to no avail? Well so be it.”_

_Will’s stomach wrench and his childhood fantasies crumpled before him. The whole shop turned to dust and he was falling._

Will woke with a start for, what he assumed was, the second time that day. Night had fallen and Farrin was asleep in a large armchair next to Will’s bed in the same clothes she had on earlier. He climbed out of bed slowly and stretched. On his way back from the bathroom Will stubbed his toe and swore. He sat back down on the bed and found Farrin watching him.

“Still Wednesday?” Will asked.

Farrin nodded, “I’m glad you’re better. Sasha’s found everything we’re going to need for tomorrow.”

“I’m still not convinced.” Will’s voice was small, and unsure. “I had a dream about the first time I came here, and that old lady from your favourite shop.”

Farrin didn’t say anything. She remembered that summer; Will had lost some of his child-like curiosity. It took a lot of effort to pull him out of the hole he had dug for himself. He threw himself into everything Farrin could teach him, memorizing and perfecting every technique.

Will continued, “She said I wasn’t able to do the kind of magic you can.” He slumped over and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was so disappointed, I felt so useless. I don’t want to jeopardise stopping this person or whoever’s doing shit because you suddenly think I have a mate when I don’t.”

“Monkey,” Farrin started gently, “I hear you. True, there are other ways this could have happened and we aren’t going to ignore those possibilities. But this _is_ the most likely scenario, and plus, you shouldn’t take everything that old hag says seriously. She isn’t perfect.”

“You’ve said on probably a hundred separate occasions how accurate she is. You brag about her all the time.” The irritation was evident in Will’s tone, then he sighed, “I am not going to get my hopes up.”

Farrin accepted that. “I got in touch with your mother and the school again today. You’re off for the rest of the week.”

Will’s face fell as he stared at her in disbelief. _No. No. No._ “No! I have an appointment with the guidance counsellor on Friday. Can’t I go to that at least? It’s important!”

Farrin swatted his head before getting up and walking to the sink to grab two glasses of water, “that’s for not telling me about it.” She handed one to Will and then smacked his head lightly again, “and that’s for your dumb plans to work yourself to death.”

Will rubbed his head and insisted that he wouldn’t work himself to _death_ , he just wanted a head start on life. “Alright, alright, I get it. So back to more important things, what’s your plan?”

“You’re going to learn tracking magic. One that looks for your pair, and another that should detect any active magic users. Sasha’s also found some fun goodies for you.” Farrin smiled and in that moment she looked almost cat-like in her mischievousness.

Will wondered how much of this he would regret. The answer? Everything and also nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this as thoroughly as the others. I was stressing myself out trying to make this a really good story and instead giving myself writers block???  
> I'm re-energized now though, and because I missed a few weeks I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as I finish it.  
> Thanks for reading. ;o;


	5. Chapter 5 art preview~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad about missing a few weeks, and I've been drawing more so here's a little slice of the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :) Nico and the stray
> 
> Question: Should I leave the picture up when I post the chapter??

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing here. 
> 
> Yes I do. I'm trying to get back into writing. I'm playing with a witchy soulmate concept for a novel I'm writing and I've got  
> writers block. So I'm working through the details of the universe with my two fave babes.
> 
> I would really appreciate critiques. This is more of a complete first draft for some people to look at an give me feed back on.
> 
> Um, I hope people like it. And I hope I don't suck (a lot).


End file.
